The Messengers
(Guys tell me if I should change the page since it's brand new.) The Messengers are a new species made to deliver your messages you wish to send at difficult times. Unlike most canines, these species have a very long tail, and they are able to either transform into a crow or summon wings with their special made bird skull. We work for Clans, groups made on flab or just people in particular who are in need of a messenger. Creature Description The males consists of a lighter black shade color, while the females have a darker shade. The feathers of a female are also larger and longer, with brighter colors such as orange or red. Male feathers are smaller, with calmer colors like green and blue. Most tails are striped and long, which look cat-like. Most males have painted crow skulls. Colorful patterns on pelt can vary but most of the time, it is the same color as the feathers. These creatures are not agressive. Members : Leader:'' Zonya'' - unusual light shade base color, darker shade of gray on chest fur, back, hind legs, ears and tail stripes, with a nice light purple pattern on back, tail and feathers; has bird-like front legs and green eyes; can shift into crow : Healer:'' Xaviline'' - A dark bloodredish base pelt with a pitch black on the tips of her fur. The same color of red on her tuff of fur on her chest, while her crowskull is black. Her feathers are a bright red and her eyes are crimson. Her forelegs and backlegs are red as well, with a dark red tail; Can shift to crow, which has black with red tipped tail and wing feathers, with the same red as her beak.'' Also known as Xavi'' (You can fix this..) Travelers and Messengers (Mixed while we figure who is in the group) *Aurum - black base coat with spots of gold. Her feathers are light yellow, and long. Her skull is white with two identical gold spots on each side; Summons wings *Mist - Unknown *Hader - has a black coat speckled with electrifying, indigo spots, and indigo feathers. She has green eyes and instead of forepaws, she has talons. In her crow form, she is a black crow with a navy collar and she keeps the skull on after transformation. *Nora - has a white pelt, with the same color on her chest, and her crow-skull is silver. Her feathers are blue. Her eyes are aqua Her forelegs and backlegs are icy-blue, and her tail has ice-blue markings. As a crow, she is white, with ice-blue tipped wing feathers and tail. Job Here is where you get your own personal messenger or get the chance of assigning any of us for a mission you wish us to do. All you simply have to do is go to our talk page and fill out the form we will have set up for you. We deliver from small messages that can be copy-pasted to large packets of some special thing or gift you want us to send out. We'll have a list of your orders below so that your mail is being kept on track. :::::::::: ' Delivery Status' Rules If it's a package you'll be sending, we'll make sure during delivery that no sort of destruction will occur. We will not ask why your message being sent is a secret. If it's a secret, we will not speak a word about it. If a package does get destroyed during delivery, half of the damage will be your responsability but a small refund will be given back. We do not accept any sort of bomb or weapon that might hurt us during delivery. We will hold your package if it's a weapon until we have found out that it is safe to be delivered. You may not take a messenger hostage. Category:Roleplay